6.1
6.1 was an update added on November 22, 2018. It is one of the many hybrid-type only updates, starting with the addition of the Stormfront and Black Cat on 5.3. It added a map, Oory, the first in nearly an almost 3-version decade starting with 3.1. Additions Tanks * Scrapper * Overheater * Conductor * The Pit * Dear God * Smacker * Hyper Extermination Asterisk Device * Buoy * Thronetaker * Layer * Freedom * Tea Time * Phantom * Evening * Tank Bros * Tailgate * Tunneler Super-tanks * Gipsy Avenger * Saber Athena * Guardian Bravo * Bracer Phoenix Weapons * Sawblade * Blaster Sword * Sawsaber * Megawhip * Education System * Powerpole * Bulldozer * Yeah Buoy * Pilgrim Mechanics * The 4 Jaeger-Tanks added in this update require two users (or a hard-to-control AI) to play. Maps * Oory Bugs squashed * 30 minutes after this update was released, 6.1.2 fixed an incident where using Saber Athena's Sawsabers caused the user to push forward * 6.1.2 also fixed an incident where using the Typhoon against any carrier around the height of the Black Cat ladder transfer zone (the area that goes to the top for controlling) would completely break the weapon * 6.1.3 introduced "debug-breaker" where moderators abusing the debug system would immediately have effects reversed. Debug-breaker activates if, say, "Give Shield" or "Give Health"'s bar exceeds the height of 1000. * 6.1.3 fixed a more advanced version of the Typhoon bug, except with every carrier See Bugs squashed in 6.1 to 6.1.10 for more. Polls * '''Should Gipsy Danger become the 5th Jaeger-tank to be added? '''Result: Yes with 72% * '''Should Oory expand? '''Result: No with 97% * '''Should the train on Hegwerts become a structure capable of destruction, or should the bridge be capable? '''Result: No on part 1 with 86%, Yes on part 2 with 98% * '''When Tanker enters version 7, should a special tank be added? '''Result: Yes with 98%. This special tank is a Dreadnought based on a very luxurious-looking spacecraft. Tanks that are beginning retirement * Nimitz: The reason why this special carrier is being retired is because a remodel is currently in the works for the small craft. * Endurance: Same as Nimitz; a remodel is currently in the works. The centrifuge is being modelled, and the Ranger will be kept. A lander is currently going to be added on the Centrifuge. * Dune Buggy: Extremely glitchy. Tanks that have officially been retired * Axiom: The tank was severely broken and was a massive lag problem to many users. The developer has stated modelling the Axiom took nearly a week and coding almost took a month. * Boaty McBoatface: This tank is not actually retired; it's returning, in the form of the same model and same code, but with a different name: "Serious Buisness". Tanks that were formerly retired No tank has been brought back in this update. The last tank that was brought back before this update was 5.7 when the Storage Facility returned. Other * Around the time of 6.1.3, several posters were added to Oory, The Theater and New Dork. They appear to be extremely propaganda looking, because they have the tagline "Rise up against humanity!". The developer has stated that Version 7 will theme around a robot revolt.